


CoW - Princess to Queen

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Change of Wardrobe [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Corruption, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, mental change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Blaze is invited to Amy's for a day. After a new set of clothes, the princess spends the long hard night.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Change of Wardrobe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674451
Kudos: 8





	CoW - Princess to Queen

“Amy are you sure about this?” the lavender cat asked her friend. 

“Of course, I am Blaze. Come on it’ll be fun.” Her hedgehog companion replied. 

Earlier that day, Amy had asked if Blaze wanted to come over to hang out. The princess had agreed to it. After all she found pleasure in Amy’s company and a day of chatting, movies and perhaps some game would do her well. She had been helping Sonic out in looking into a rash of break ins. Clues pointed to Rouge being up to her tricks again but it seemed too much for the bat to pull of alone. Besides Amy had given her alibis for some of the nights they had occurred. And Tails had used his tech to rule her out as a suspect on the other nights. 

She needed a day away from the case, or a few, so she could better look at the evidence left behind. And Amy was willing to provide her with one. 

So, picture her surprise when Blazed showed up at Amy’s door only to be hurriedly and excitedly dragged upstairs to her bedroom and shown what was the focus of the day. 

Heaps of boxes were placed all around her room; stashed in corners, leaking out the closet, and covering her pink bed. Blaze could barely make out the few bits of Sonic pictures and memorabilia that stuck out under the piles of cardboard. 

“Uh… Amy what is?” Blazed had asked her friend, a sense of dreading worry dawning on her. 

Amy explained that after vouching for Rouge on those nights, the Bat had rewarded her with not only a shopping trip but a donation of older clothes. The Bat simply wouldn’t hear anything else and sent a truck over to Amy’s place full of fabric, shoes, gloves, hats and other items. 

The hedgehog was overwhelmed by the amount but decided to turn it into a boon instead. She reached out to neighbors and even a few local shops about donating clothes. After all, if Rouge materialistic as she was could give away clothes, surely others could as well for a good cause. 

Hence the mountain of boxes in her room, all filled with clothing to go to the homeless or to be sold at an auction to raise money, as several of Rouge’s dresses would do little to help the needy on their own. 

Amy had called Blaze over to help in the sorting, with a claim that perhaps they could try anything they liked on first, and keep for themselves. 

“It’ll be fun, trust me. Besides you could use a few extra pieces in your wardrobe. Maybe find something to make Silver’s head turn.” Amy said, giving her friend a playful nudge with her elbow. 

Blaze’s face lit up with a slight blush at the mention of the grey hedgehog. Their relationship wasn’t bad but he was too…, boyish to get some of the hints she dropped. To the point she was starting to question their…, awkward relationship.

“Amy please…, you’re embarrassing me.” She muttered but kept a smile on her face. Her friend knew how to nag the Cat without crossing the line. Still, there was the matter of this not being what she had expected. 

She frowned as she looked over all the boxes. This would take most of the day but Amy did have a knack for going overboard. And it was for a good cause so she couldn’t JUST say no. Maybe she could have some fun with this. 

“Very well Amy.” Blaze said turning to her friend, “I will help you with your cause but you shall need to repay me. I am not one to be tricked into doing labor, even if it is for a good cause.” She finished her stance softening as she accepted what was going to happen. 

“Triple Scoop Strawberry Ice Cream?” Amy offered, a smile growing on her face. 

“Extra Sprinkles Amy.” The Cat counted back. 

“You drive a hard bargain Blaze.” Amy said with humor in her voice. Blaze did love her Ice Cream, a trait Amy tried not to take advantage of but knew she could always use to calm the Fire User down. “But only after we are done, okay?” she quickly added. 

Blaze agreed and the two got to work. It took a while along with a few cans of air spray as some of the clothes had a stale odor, but it wasn’t bad. Amy was as cheerful and upbeat as always, and very thankful for the help. A radio was brought in to help put some extra noise to task. And the two talked about who would have worn what as they dug through boxes. Time drifted by as the two just hung out as friends, and Blaze for her part was glad to have a quiet day with a close friend. Between her work to help Silver, Sonic, protecting the Sol Emeralds, and more; some days you just needed to do a more mundane task with a friend. 

And Amy was a good friend. Always upbeat, cheerful and strong. She and Cream had been so welcoming to her when she first appeared in this world. Sonic had seen her as another friend as well but quickly moved on to the next adventure. Amy had gotten to know her and helped get the cat adjusted to the world. Cream had always been there as well, acting as a cheerleader to push Blaze ever on ward. It was too bad Cream couldn’t be here but Amy alone was enough to soothe her ruffled spirit. 

Finally, the two had gotten the sorting bulk of the work out the way. From covering most the room, the two friends had tidied it up to 3 piles. On one side of the room were the boxes to be donated; mostly men and kids’ clothes. On the other side lay the boxes for the auction; a collection of higher style clothes mostly from Rouge but there were a few from some stores and a couple older ladies. 

That left the few boxes seated in the middle of the room, things that caught either one of the girls’ eye to add to their own collection. Admittedly, Blaze had tried to keep a small selection but Amy pushed her into trying on more clothes or simply putting in outfits for the Cat to try on later. Now it was just a matter of dragging the boxes home to try on…, 

“Right. I’ll go first!” Amy quipped. Blaze took a second to process what she had said, before putting down box she was carrying and turned around. To see Amy in the middle of taking off her dress. 

“AMY! What are you doing?!?!?” Blaze blurted out, covering her eyes as a wave of red coated her white cheeks. Amy just laughed in reply.

“Blaze, come on we’re both girls. Just think of it like that time we changed into swimsuits.” Amy commented as she dug through one of the boxes she had set aside. 

“Yes, and I didn’t wish to view that back then.” Blaze replied. The princess was always shy about showing off her body to others.

In part due to her upbringing which instilled a more chaste view on the world at times, but she realized she didn’t have the best…, body. Rouge was sex incarnate, Amy had Spunky Girl next door with her toned body, Vanilla could very well compete with the girls much younger than her. Even some of the other girls around had better figures than herself. 

Blaze snuck a peak to see Amy’s unclothed form. The curve of her breasts, her body honed from fighting and running, the round heart shaped butt she still had despite that. And what did Blaze have? An imposing nature and flatness. 

Silver still said she looked good in anything but again, he was a tad dense on actually putting it into words well. But Amy’s words caught her attention. 

“Blaze I need someone I can trust for a second opinion. Maybe you can help me find something to win Sonic over.” Amy said with a giggle. 

“Al…alright Amy. For you.” Blaze grumbled as she took a seat on the bed. She wondered why Amy always chased after Sonic, there had to be others out there that would return her attention. However, as Amy had once told her the story, she believes the pink hedgehog was a bit like her. Sonic had truly done a kindness for her for no reason but to help, and Amy had fallen for him then. 

One could say, Blaze had done the same with Amy when she first started to help the Cat out. 

She watched as Amy tried on several different outfits; from business woman, to an old ball gown. From Teacher, to Summer sundress; Blaze looked on as Amy cheerfully went from dress to dress. The princess wished she could be that comfortable in picking clothes.

Her gaze wasn’t on just the clothes. Blaze’s eyes had wandered over Amy’s body as well. The hedgehog seemed to have put on a bit more muscle, and looked just a bit bigger everywhere in fact. Not a drastic change but Amy did look ‘fuller’ than she had before and the clothes she had picked out seemed tailored made to enhance this effect. 

Everything that covered up her chested either exposed her cleavage or drew attention to how tightly snug the material was against them. Skirt or pants made Amy’s butt seem so much larger and made the mind question how it would feel to spank it. And every legging made her toned runner legs the center of attention. 

Blaze bit her lip as she blushed, hoping Amy wouldn’t notice. She absent mindedly fidgeted where she sat, growing warmer in ways not related to her fire powers. Blaze had always seen Amy like a friend but to see her in this light was making he feel…., things she wasn’t prepared for. She wondered if this was how Amy felt towards Sonic.

“…aze? Blaze?” 

The princess snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Amy, who had transitioned into wearing a red tired dress with small circle decals on it and with a slit for her legs to be viewed through. The fabric hugged her figure just right to display her body, enticing views but not showing off anything too extreme. The perfect combination of cute and appealing. 

“Blaze you okay? You look flushed and you didn’t respond to me at first. You’re not sick, are you?” Amy asked, worry in her voice and on her face. 

“What no no no no just…., thinking! Thinking about how good this looks on you and how much Sonic will like it!” Blaze said, reaching for anything to distract her. Amy’s face cheered up but still looked bothered. 

“Thanks Blaze, I knew you would give me a good opinion. But…,” Amy put her forehead to Blaze’s, causing the cat’s face to flush even more with how close the hedgehog was. 

She could see Amy’s worried eyes up close and how they sparkled. Blaze could smell the breath from Amy’s mouth and see her smooth lips. Blaze’s body was torn on pushing or embracing her friend when Amy pulled away. 

“You feel like you have a fever. Tell you what!” Amy cheerfully said as she took the dress off and put on her normal red attire, “You stay here and start trying on some clothes. There’s a full body Mirror over on the wall. I’m going to go down in the kitchen and start making you some hot soup, and I’ll not take no for an answer.” 

Before Blaze could say a word, Amy was already out of her room and down the stairs. 

The Princess sighed, wondering where Amy always got that energy from. It wasn’t worth it to argue with her, so Blaze moved over to the boxes she kept out for herself. Most the clothes were selected by Amy so she tried on a few blouses and skirts she had picked out before looking at Amy’s suggestions. 

The hedgehog’s picks were rather cute and fit her body pretty well. Blazed blushed as she put a few on, questioning if Amy would think she looked good in them more than thinking about Silver’s reactions. She went through a few street clothes, some summer wear and then moved into the some of the evening wear. 

Blaze picked up the next dress and blushed. It looked to be a little revealing black dress, with a low neckline and a short skirt. It seemed to be a compliment outfit to the one Amy had on though it was a bit more daring. 

“Amy even put on the other dress to show me…, maybe she wanted me to put this on.” Blaze muttered to herself. Her mind raced with ideas of Amy’s reaction to her wearing the dress when she got back. Just for fun of course. 

Blaze started to pull the dress over her head, enjoying the feel of the fabric against her skin. It seemed to fit her body like a glove amazing the princess with how well it did so. The skirt ended at her thighs and after adjusting the straps, her chest drew notice but didn’t expose too much unlike a dress Rouge would wear. Blaze paused for a minute to think how Rouge would act in this dress, thinking about how she’d move. She gave a few poses in front of the mirror, attempting to mimic the actions of Rouge in her mind’s eye. 

Sadly, she didn’t have the figure of Rouge did, but her poses did make Blaze feel sexy and in control. At the very least she felt her confidence building. Blaze spun and looked over her shoulder, giving her hips a little shake. The dress seemed to make her normally flat bottom look far more enticing.

“Mmm I do like what I see.” Blaze thought as she gave it a light smack before moving into another pose. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward, trying her best give an inviting wink at her reflection. Blaze thought about how Rouge would do it and then proceeded to picture Amy in front of her.

Blaze pulled her neckline down to show just a bit more of her breasts, not processing that each time she brought it lower she seemed to have more and more skin to show. She just pictured how it would feel to have Amy ogling her instead of Sonic. She tried a few more suggestive poses; ones Blaze was sure Rouge would use on those she wanted to seduce. Her mind started to race with possible ideas to pay Amy back for her friendship, and ways Rouge could teach her to accomplish them. 

But something was still missing. Oh yes, the accessories to go with it. Blaze turned back to get them, walking over to the boxes with a sway motion in her walk. Her back turned she didn’t see her bottom growing a bit more.

She put on the lace stockings first, which came up to her thighs. Her flattish legs thickened with muscle and extra flesh as she pulled them up before she had legs akin to a dancer and her hips widened out in response giving her a bit more ‘umph’ to the lower part of her dress. 

Blaze then put on the long dress gloves, which caused her arms to grow a little longer and slenderer along with changing her shoulders to be narrower. Blaze flexed her dainty fingers, picturing all she could hold with in them; from her Sol Emeralds to Amy’s own hands… and chest…, and butt…

The Princess bit her lip as she began to fantasize herself with Amy. Sonic never cared for her like that but she could. She was obligated to help her friend get over Sonic after all the help Amy gave to her, right? 

And of course, she’d have to thank Rouge, even if she only inspired Blaze on how to act. Maybe the real one would be willing to teach her some tricks to win Amy over…, or help to please her in other ways. That daring bat thief, and her lipstick covered lips showing her just where to…

“Oh wait..., that’s right. Make-up.” Blaze murmured to herself as her mind focused on Rouge’s lips in her head.

She went over to Amy’s sit-down mirror and looked for a good shade to use. The light purple lipstick made her lips take on a pouty ‘kiss me’ look, and the dark purple eyeshadow matched the tips of her hair. Blaze went back to the full-length mirror and checked herself out. She was amazed at how she looked now. 

The mirror Blaze had an air of sexiness to her. A curvy body, a gorgeous face and her icy gaze had a sense of dominance to it. Blaze gave a sly grin, relishing her appearance. She began to feel herself up, picturing it was Amy and then Rouge doing so. She longed for the touch of someone else. To lose herself against another’s body. To have someone care for her from head to sole. She was a princess, wasn’t she? She deserved to be taken care of. And Amy had shown her so much care already. She got lost in the fantasy of making Amy show her body “more care” and then sharing that with Rouge. 

But something caught her attention. A little sticky note and a picture at the top corner of the Mirror. She carefully took it off and looked at both. 

The picture was that of a bed and two curvy figures locked in sex. The top figure was a heavy topped bat ramming a large strap on into the woman below her. Said woman on the bottom had a body on par with the stacked thief but she had a familiar pink color to her and had a face lost to pleasure. 

“Am…, Amy?” Blazed asked aloud, her eyes boggling out of her sockets a bit. She was floored by what she saw. Her friend, kind and caring Amy, in the middle of being fucked hard like some street slut. And her face looked like she loved every second and inch of it. She then snapped her eyes over to the note, eager to see if there was an explanation to what she saw.

“Having lewd thoughts by now Blazy? Naughty girl. Still if you want to join in on the fun, check the box under Amy’s bed, though if you want to just pretend this was all a dream just walk home. Choice is yours but I think you’ll make the right choice. PS – there’s something hidden under the clothes, Amy doesn’t know about it. Have fun – Rouge” the note read and marked with a lipstick covered kiss mark. 

Blaze grumbled, realizing this was all a ploy by Rouge for… some reason. Maybe she wanted the Sol Emeralds, or maybe she was using Amy as a distraction. Yes, it made sense now; Rouge was using Amy to cover up her own crimes. She had to protect Amy from the bat’s wicked schemes. 

Blaze walked over to Amy’s bed, where a brief flash of images of her and Amy on the bed passed through her head, and looked under the bed. Sure enough, she reached out and dragged the Box out, putting it on the bed and opening it up. 

She had to see the ‘hidden item’ Rouge’s note talked about and when she did, Blaze got a grin. And evil wicked grin. 

* * *

Amy sat on the couch in her living room fidgeting. Blaze was taking awhile to finish up but Rouge had convinced the Hedgehog that it was all going to work out in the end. The bat had trusted Amy enough to give her the task of recruiting Blaze to the cause after all. Still, Tails hadn’t taken this long even with the Shower. 

And she so wanted Blaze to come down, worked up as she was. Amy hadn’t actually been making Blaze soup, she’d just gone downstairs to prepare. Said preparation was to change into her ‘Rose/Rouge’ state, the transformation always making her flush with desire, and changed into something more appealing. 

Gone was her red dress and in its place was a rather slinky set of white lace lingerie. It was easy to raid Rouge’s closet given the two were twins in body type now, save for the wings. Amy pondered how it would feel to have them, and the idea of having sex mid-flight. She was busy feeling herself up at that thought when she heard the clacking of heels. 

She looked up at the stairs and saw a figure walking down, swaying her thick hips enticingly. The skin tight material only served to highlight the curves of her bottom, and her toned abs as well. The material stretched downward before meeting thigh high heeled boots, which featured dark purple flame decals at the tips of the foot. 

Moving back upward, a dark purple chest plate fought to contain a new massive chest size that Amy was all too familiar with, along with the arm sized gloves the figure’s arms were covered by. Shockingly, Blaze had her hair down rather than tied up, which was done in a bob with an undercut, giving her a sleeker more daring looking. Her makeup was a darker purple, to match a new set of tiger stripes that were done along her uncovered arms and no doubt went along the length of her body. A far more confidence and alluring Blaze came to stand before Amy, her yellow eyes shining like gold in the dimed lights. 

“Oh Blaze…, you look so good. I’m glad you made the right decision.” Amy huskily said as she leaned forward, giving Blaze a good look at her chest. Then the hedgehog noticed something in Blaze’s hand. A long, ribbed, silicone shaped object. 

“Um… Blazey…, what’s that?” Amy asked, a tinge of fear and excitement in her voice. 

“It’s an old friend I’m sure you know very well.” Blaze stated, an air of dominance in her voice, “Rouge might have gotten to you first, but you’ll realize soon enough how much I’m deserving of your affection. Now, assume position for your Queen.” 

Amy gulped. It was going to be a long, hard night. Blaze swayed over and embraced Amy, pushing her back onto the couch and invading the hedgehog’s mouth with her tongue. It was different to Rouge’s but Amy loved how rough it felt. Like Blaze was punishing her. Amy tried to return the affection but Blaze had already grabbed her hands and held them in place. At her mercy, Amy smiled as the Cat took her down onto the couch. 

In the darkness, a camera hidden on the book case zoomed in eager to catch every last detail. And on the other end of that camera sitting at a monitor was Rouge. The bat grinned as she saw Blaze begin to work on Amy. 

“Another successful recruitment.” She whispered to herself, “And you, your camera works like a charm even with the dimness.” Rouge commented, looking down at the floor. 

Milly looked up from her work, sucking and licking at Rouge’s pussy, with a pleasurable grin. “I’m happy to serve mistress.” 

“Good girl, now…” she pointed back down and Milly went to work again. 

Rouge bit her lips as a moaned escaped her and returned to watching the fun on screen. Which heated up once Blazed started to use her fire powers. Yes, it was going to be a fun night. 

* * *

Rouge was pleased by Blaze’s transformation, even if she went behind Amy’s back just a bit. The hedgehog had wanted to bring Blaze into the fold and the Bat agreed. But while she loved the attention that she was getting from both ‘Rose’ and “Milly’ she wanted something a tad more…, daring. Amy was a great lover, but Tails/Milly was a sub through and through. 

Rouge wanted someone to go against her without rebelling, someone that could go toe to toe with her, to take her as aggressively as the bad could take someone else. In essence, the bat wanted not someone to make love to her but someone that could FUCK her. 

Thus, Rouge had made sure to alter Blaze’s feeling just a bit. Playing up how much Amy ‘cared’ for her, that such affections were her right due to her royalty. Saving Amy from both Sonic and Rouge because Blaze was ‘such a good friend’ and making sure the pink hedgehog was pleased. Not a good enough friend to not let Rouge have some fun with Amy but enough to be possessive of her. And while the cat was thankful to the bat, she wasn’t willing to outright bow unless ordered to.

In short, Blaze had become the more ‘bad girl’ of the group. Deferent to Rouge but just as aggressive as her in the sheets. Someone that could go 5 rounds on top and then 5 rounds on bottom. Rouge was thrilled by the change but knew some mental tweaks here and there would be needed to fine tune this attitude. 

In fact, a week after her transformation, Blaze had come to Rouge with a suggestion of who to go after next. Though the tone made it sound more like a demand. That would need fixing but Rouge was pleased by the next target and if it settled down her new “Queen” then so be it. Besides, she’d get more out of this than just one new recruit.

It was time for Rabbit season.


End file.
